Crossbell City
is a large city located on the western edge of the continent, and is the capital of Crossbell State. It was once the battleground for a conflict between neighboring countries, but has since become a thriving metropolitan area with a financial district, entertainment facilities, and residential areas. It is where the The Legend of Heroes: Zero/Ao duology takes place along with the majority of ''The Legend of Heroes: Akatsuki no Kiseki''. The city features what is known as the Orbal Network Project, an innovative data network developed by the Epstein Foundation. By connecting computer terminals via Orbal cable, it is possible for vast quantities of information to be exchanged. Originally, Liberl's Zeiss Central Factory was going to develop the network with the Foundation, however with an offer of funding from the IBC, a full field trial has begun in Crossbell City. History Events *'S1134:' Crossbell was instated as a local state *'S1144:' Crossbell City was constructed in the city district *'S1184:' Construction of the Geofront, the Arc-en-ciel was established *'S1185:' The "Great Bell: was excavated, and placed in Central Square *'S1198:' The D∴G Cult Extermination was commenced *'S1201:' Guy Bannings, K.I.A. *'S1202:' Liberl Kingdom passes on the peace treaty, Michelam Wonderland opens *'S1204:' The Special Support Section was established, with the Gnosis Incident following (the Zero story takes place) Connected Zones *'Central Square': Located at the center of the city, a place where numerous people and Orbal Cars pass through. Lined with department stores containing various shops and restaurants, as well as weapon and Orbal stores containing the latest goods. *'Crossbell Station': The gate through which many people arrive in Crossbell via the continent-spanning railroad system. The station is symbolic of Crossbell, whose economy is supported by foreign trade. Inspectors from the militaries of the Empire and Republic have permanent stations here. *'Governmental District': Region containing the offices of the mayor and other government officials. The district has been the site of political strife between different factions in the government for many years. The Crossbell State Police Department is headquartered in this district. *'Waterfront Area': A business district containing many offices, including those for the International Bank of Crossbell and the Crossbell News Agency. It also contains a large park with a view of Elm Lake where people go to relax. Facing the park from the opposite shore is a luxury resort that can be reached by water taxi. *'Downtown': A declining region left behind by the city's development. Trade in illegal goods thrives in the shops that dot the district, and conflict continues between two gangs. *'Entertainment District': Owing to the casinos and high-class hotels, this bustling pleasure quarter attracts many tourists. Arc en Ciel performs at the theatre here and is known as the best troupe in the continent. Occasionally their new productions are opened to the public, an event eagerly anticipated by the populace. *'East Street': An exotic street made up in the eastern style. One can enjoy genuine eastern cooking in the many street stalls and inns. The young aces of the local branch of the Bracers Guild meet here. *'West Street': A street containing many residential apartment buildings. The many bakeries, cafes, and general stores provide an at-home feeling. Lloyd Bannings was born and raised here. *'Residential Streets': An exclusive residential neighborhood in the northwest part of the city, the estates of politicians and merchants are found here. At the northern entrance is the way to Crossbell Cathedral. *'Back Alleys': A series of narrow alleys branching out from the central plaza of the Entertainment District. There are fashionable jazz bars, and antique shops offering great deals. In the inner section, one can also find the headquarters of the Mafia that rules Crossbell's underworld. *'Geofront': A vast underground space containing Crossbell City's infrastructure. It began twenty years ago as a planned series of waterworks, sewers and trash disposal systems. Recently it has been expanded with Orbal cable and all sorts of machinery. However, the city authorities do not pay close attention to it and dangerous monsters now roam its walkways. Gallery Crossbellweststreet.jpg|West Street Crossbellbackalleys.jpg|The Back Alleys Crossbellstation.jpg|Crossbell Station Crossbell_skyview.png Crossbell Province CS3.jpg|Crossbell "Province", annexed by Erebonia after CS2 to CS3 Category:Cities Category:Crossbell Locations